


Promise

by JJFoLe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Morning glory - Freeform, Sheith Spring Flower Exchange, Slice of Life, White Camellia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: A childhood promise,The wait of a life,They won't be able to walk through their path if they don't find each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't finished it yet because of exams, there is the first part, I hope you will enjoy it.  
> This is my sheith flower present to @tspofnutmeg on twitter.

 

_The little boy sits on a sliced trunk, pouting, his elbows on his lap and his head in his hands. His dangling legs don't touch the ground and strike the trunk at each movement. His fellows are playing further in the backyard of the mansion, the sounds of their voices and their steps are perceptible from where he is. He knows he should enjoy playing with them for the last days before his departure. He likes the scent of the spring flowers carried by the hot wind brushing the leaves of the surrounding trees. His nose raising to the sky, he glimpses some birds flying overhead. He thinks about their luck of being free and able to meet anyone, whenever they wish to._

“ _Keith.” Someone calls him, the kid doesn't answer, the head in the clouds. “Keith!” the person repeats._

_The child reacts, startled, and turns around. His closest friend appears in his field-of-view, the kid grins sadly._

“ _Yes?” Keith answers._

“ _Why are you alone? Come to play with us!” the kid says, showing his teeth, he pulls Keith's arm in order to make him go down from the trunk. Keith overbalances because of his friend holding one of his pillar carrying his head. He slips from the trunk, quickly salvaged by his friend laughing at him. “Don't laugh!” Keith pouts again._

“ _I don't, I don't” the boy smiles honestly and looks down to glare at Keith. “Why are you sad? Usually, you don't like to play with others but you stay with us.”_

“ _I...” Keith sighs pulled between his feelings and the reality. “They found me a family... but...”_

“ _AWESOME! You will be able to leave the orphanage and see new areas!” the friend cuts him out opening his arms and spins._

“ _Exactly” Keith explains “I'll leave you and the others. I don't want.”_

“ _Ah...” The child seems to realize the situation. “But, we will see us again, right? It's not a final farewell, is it?” His face lightens a bit._

“ _I hope so...” Keith pauses, putting his head up suddenly “You're right! I will always think about you! And I will find you when I'll be a grown up if we don't meet before!”_

_The other kid nods to show he will act the same way in order to meet again. They hear the sound of the bell indicating they need to come back in the mansion._

 

_Few days later, the day of the departure._

 

“ _Keith!” The teacher yells, a hand on his hip, “Why are you so dirty? What do you think you new parents will think?”_

“ _Oh, this is nothing” the new Keith's mother points out “we're glad to see him joyful and energetic.”_

_They are in front of the mansion, while Keith's new father is storing the kid's luggage in the car, Keith is saying goodbye to his friends although the most important one misses the call. He sighs, he has made the promise to not cry the day when he would leave, only without being able to say him goodbye properly, he doesn't want to leave. Each of his comrades hug him as strong as they can, afraid to lose a friend forever. As far as he can remember, Keith has always been in the orphanage, with the same children. He feels like losing a family so as to find a new one despite he cannot put words on his feelings._

“ _I am gonna miss you friends” Keith tries to keep his tears in._

_He rotates to his new parents seeming to be worried about him. Keith drags his feet leading to his new family, however, the teachers rushing him to leave to not make the children sadder than they are. His head down, he is walking slowly waiting for a call, he doesn't want to leave without a goodbye from his friend._

“ _KEITH!” Someone screams breathless. Keith knows he is about to see his friend._

_Indeed, his friend is here, his hands on his knees trying to recover his breath. He straightens and wipes his muddy cheek with his hand holding a white flower. Keith runs toward him and smiles._

“ _You're here!” Keith stops and laughs “I was afraid to not be able to tell you goodbye.” Keith stretches his arm with a mixing blue-purple flower in his hand. “last day class, we learned the meaning of some flowers. By giving you this one, I promise you to meet you again. It's called a...” he hesitates and glances at the teacher behind his friend to help him to remember the name of the flower._

“ _Morning glory...” the teacher whispers loud enough to make everyone laugh and Keith's best friend first. Keith pouts instantly, and the kid face to him can't help but laugh even more._

“ _I... I had the same idea.” the friend tells “It's a white camellia, that means, you will need patience in waiting.”_

_Both exchanges the flowers destined to the another before holding their free hand and hug tenderly. This friend has always been present for Keith in bad moments. Keith has been abandoned at a young age that he doesn't remember his biological parents. Nevertheless, the absence of parents has hugely traumatized him. Children need someone to take personally care of them and love them individually. What an orphan child can't obtain since he is not alone in the orphanage. Keith and his friend have overcome this failure by being united together._

“ _They are clever, aren't they?” the new father asks to his wife._

“ _They learned the sentences from the teachers they told me.” The mother answers with an attentive gaze._

 

 

The alarm clock rings 6am, Keith frowns asking himself why he has accepted to help his younger sister with the flower shop this morning. He stops the alarm clock. It has been a while he hasn't dreamed about his past and his friend. As he promised, he has never forgotten about him, although he doesn't remember his face nor his name. Twenty years has passed since he left the orphanage. After leaving the orphanage, his family traveled from states to states, his parents even gave birth to his sister, Pidge. He has never had the chance to look for him, and finally he resigns to do it now he was living a peaceful and sedentary life. That's how he tries to comprehend his circumstances but his past friend's souvenirs are stuck in his mind. He has lived alone for few years already, his parents continuing their traveling, though, they has stopped last year. He assumes the age wisdom has reached them. He turns on the radio before getting out his bed and leads to the bathroom.

“ _And, now, let's listen Take my hand from Simple Plan requested by anon.”_ the presenter announced.

Keith opens his eyes in front of his mirror and notices his capillary disaster, he wonders why he has to live this everyday morning. He puts off his sleeping shirt and his underpants before entering the shower. Everyday morning, the same anon requested the same song, and each day Keith showers listening to this song. _“But I know that we're gonna get through this”_ , he knew the song by heart and can't get bored hearing it. He is used to shower during the song to not spend to much time in the bathroom, it permits him to wake up later than he should. _“Take my hand tonight, let's not think about tomorrow, take my hand tonight, we could find some place to go, because our hearts are locked forever and our love will never die.”_

Keith appreciates the hot water-shoot rolling over his body, and emerge from his sleep progressively. Today will be a full work day. He will help his sister to the flower shop she opened two weeks ago, she hasn't taken the use yet, then, he and their parents help her with the orders and deliveries. Keith aids her with flowers' compositions the morning since he's always been passionate by them. After helping time he will go to his own work in the land development department of the district's town. _“One last time, one last time, one last time”_ , the song is ended and he switches off the water immediately. He takes on a black slim jean drawing the legs shape he approves on himself and as he is the type to match colors, he chooses a soft light red shirt. He brushes his hair before drying it, he dislikes going outside with wet hair. He organizes it with a ponytail, letting hair strands down at his temples lines.

He heads to the living room, and grabs a water bottle laying on the table to drink and throws it in his backpack. He doesn't like eating in the morning, his mother scolds each time he mentions it because he ate his mother's meals when he lived with his parents. He wears his leather black jacket before exiting his flat. The flowers shop locates somewhere at five minutes in walk from his apartment.

“You're late Keith.” Pidge declares with his arms crossed behind her cash desk a pen in her mouth. “I told you to come at 6.30am.”

“And it's 6.45am, spare me please.” Keith enters in the shop, his breath faster than usual.

He knows Pidge had thing with the punctuality, he wonders if her problem highlights directly from a phobia, because their parents are always late.

“Let the door open, we should get the delivery of the order you made last week.” Pidge points out scribbling on her sheets before raising her eyes to Keith. “Did you oversleep again?”

“No, but I dreamt maybe I stayed a little more in my bed without knowing it to think about it.” Keith answers honestly.

He takes off his jacket to put on a green apron behind the cash desk where Pidge is. He ties the twines together his eyeballs closed. He steps until he hits the desk parallel to Pidge's but it serves to Keith to make his flowers compositions.

“When do you plan to open the shop today?” He asks his hand dived into a plant pot crushing the green moss in order to organize the flowers later.

“About an hour but that depends on your progress about your compositions, I can't open the shop without any of them. I cared about the lonely flowers yesterday night.” She stops talking and looks like she is forgetting something important, she shrugs and continues “What did you dream about? I bet it's about your childhood.”

“You should learn how to compose Pidge, you're able to do it, you have the skills. I won't help you forever. And maybe it was about my childhood, I haven't dreamt of him for a long time.” he replies focused on the flowers he plants in the moss.

“You're still thinking and dreaming about the same guy you knew twenty years ago. You know what? You're such an emotive guy.” Pidge smirks seeking for accounting sheets in her desk. “Where did I store them?” she sighs and she lifts her head “oh, and regarding the compositions, I know how to make them, but you're more talented and you relieve me from a huge burden.”

Keith laughs slightly. He is ready to do anything for his sister, and he thinks she discerns it, but it was mutual. Keith arranges the last flowers of the first composition he does today, he's mixed blue and white flowers in the same plant pot for a pure composition using white camellia and blue anemone and installs at the center of the pot, a red rose. He puts ornaments around the pot to add a charm to the whole. After two or three compositions, he doesn't know a deep voice skims the air.

“Sorry, are you... open?” the man says.

“Oh, not yet, but, I can help you.” Pidge answers while Keith doesn't even move a lash towards the man, occupied with the flowers.

“I'm looking for a flower, but it's pretty rare.” he announces walking shyly avoiding the obstacles -the flowers pots- disposed on the ground. “it's called morning glory, as I said it's pretty rare in our area, and the season doesn't help.”

“I... think we have this, we made an order last week.” Pidge affirms trying to look for them.

“Isn't it the delivery we have to get today?” Keith asks.

At the same moment, a truck stops in front of the shop. A man goes out the truck and reclaims Pidge signs. Keith lets the pot he was organizing to rid the vehicle from the morning glories they have waited for. Keith dumps a look at the man wanting them, the man is at least head taller than him. His gaze appears as kind and warm as his almost imperceptible smile. His white strand of hair resting on the middle of his forehead makes him look older than he seems to be. The thin scar on his nose aggravates his expression although the charm emerging from the man was unusually soft and elegant. Keith pays attention to his clothes, the man is wearing a simple gray jean matching with a white t-shirt under a light dark blue cotton jacket. The man's template was twice Keith's but Keith perceives a weak part in the man despite he can't tell what.

Once the flowers inside the shop, Keith asks “how many do you want?” The man is looking at him with insistence but Keith assumes he doesn't hear him, “how many flowers do you want?”

“Oh, sorry, I... two please...” he responds.

“Do you want a special paper to cover them? Is it a gift?” Keith asks picking two of the morning glories under his nose.

“Yeah, who is the chosen one? Morning glory, it's a promise sign.” Pidge points out glaring Keith in a corner.

“No one to be honest... I give them to myself...” he sighs and scratches the back of his head “I moved on in the town recently and I just got a job. I need to keep it, and stop moving town to town.”

Keith looks down thinking about man's cute words they are the same he said to himself than when he arrived in the town. He takes a seamless paper and rolls delicately the two flowers in it.

“I advise you to put them in a vase with water as soon as you can.” Keith tells stretching his arm with the flowers.

The man smiles at him taking the small bouquet and he approaches his free hand to Keith hair.

“You have a white petal in you hair” he declares removing it from the hair and drops it on the table.

“Keith, you're going to be late to your work.” Pidge interrupts them comprehending the embarrassing moment they are.

“Wait, it's already 8am. I'm late.” he turns around and ditches his apron for his jacket and leaves behind him his sister and the customer and the white camellia petal on the table.

 

Keith sinks into the morning dew, the fresh air hitting his face due to the speed of his steps. His boss will scold him but each of them are used to this daily discourses. The place he works is close to his sister's flower shop. When he arrived in the town, he came alone and his family followed him two months after. The family is an important pillar for all its members, they discovered themselves to be lost without the others in spite of the travel hobby of his parents. He is glad to know them near to him. He gets in the building and hears the voice of his boss.

“Keith Kogane, you are late again.” the boss announces deeply. “I'm tired of your behavior. But you are a lucky man today. Because your new manager hasn't showed up yet. And it's worse.” he crosses his arms and frowns.

Keith apologizes looking down to display a honest face.

“I know you're not but whatever. What did happen yesterday with the urban planning department? You messed up again according their testimonies.” the boss sighs defeated.

“That is the reason why you were waiting here?” Keith notices before arguing “excuse me boss, but it would be better to hire some qualified agents able to distinguish a building plot from areas where building is prohibited, mostly when they are from the urban planning section. I have to argue on that case whenever I see them. If they were more clever, it would be easier.”

“What is the case?” the employer asks.

“The park case.” Keith responds weary.

“I've already told them to not deal with this case and made them understand to let your department leads the project, with you and your manager at its head.” he declares holding a sheet to Keith, “and you are going to have some works. There the list about the contestants regarding the park development project. And your new chief is right behind you.”

Keith is surprised that his boss gives a big project as this one. He swings to examine his new chief and recognizes the similar face he saw sooner.

“I'm sorry, I'm late, I couldn't remember where the building was.” The man bows somewhat, he extends his hand to shake it with his boss's. He notices Keith and smiles the same way he did back to the flowers shop. The three men exchange few words before the two employees join their service at the third floor.

“You really couldn't remember where the building was?” Keith suspiciously asks.

“I went home to put the flowers in water.” the man justifies. “You told...”

Keith remembers he said _“put the flowers in water as soon as you can”_ Keith can't help but laugh while pulling up his shoulder straps as a kid would do.

“I should have precised _'unless you're late at work'_ but at least, the flowers will be healthy today.” Keith continues while they are waiting the elevator.

“Perhaps, I took your words too properly...” The man pauses, “So, at the shop you were helping your...” he doesn't apprehend how to qualify Pidge to Keith.

“My sister, Pidge is my sister. By the way, I'm Keith Kogane.” He claims, he discharges his right palm to shake hands as a correct self introduction.

“My name is Shirogane Takashi, but everyone call me Shiro, feel free to do it so.”

They reach the third floor and Keith's look locks on Shiro's eyes discovering his new work place. He almost sees the stars in the gaze of his new chief. He remembers himself when he was younger, amazed by anything. The service was composed of few members, but enough for the district. The employees fuss with phones in their hands, the hurrying atmosphere prevailing is the consequence of the sheet Keith is holding in his hand. Their employer has had to tell them about the project they have earned. The light passes through the windows to illuminate the main room, some offices -particularly the office destined to the department head- are isolated from it by walls to preserve to some degree a privacy of the possible cases. The smell of flowers predominates in the service, a vase lies on each desk and everyone choose their flower. A stranger to this company would find this idea ridiculous but the idea came from the employer himself. Each department has its trademark.

“Welcome in your service, chief.” Keith solemnly exclaims.

“I... Thanks.” Shiro takes a look at him lost, “what is the difference between the land development department and the urban planning department? To be honest, my last job gathered both.”

Keith tries to reassure his new chief, he explains the urban planning was mostly composed by architects worried about the aspect of the town, and he utters some caveats to their job, he qualifies them of nature killers, their work was to build each land parcel of the town. Shiro thanks him for his precision. Keith leaves him settle in his office and arrange it. He has no choice but go back to meet him again later to reveal the main points of the project. Keith's desk forms a right-angled corner against the wall of his new department head's office. He can observe Shiro from his sit through the window.

After a while, Shiro makes a sign to him to join his office. Keith starts describing the project: a park flowers. Calmly, he demonstrates his explanation with the land register in order to show the scale of the constructions, or more specifically of the planting and the park's delimitation. Time to time, he glances Shiro's serious face agreeing at his words, his chief's gray eyes appearing familiar. He feels hesitant, he doesn't know if he has to avoid his gaze or stare at him even more. He chooses the first option, he tries to focus on his explanations and keeps his look down on the map.

“Do you know a bar in the neighborhood to take a drink?” Shiro asks suddenly, his arms crossed crinkling his jacket.

Keith, confused, looks up. He was exposing the strategy they should take but the chief thinks about a bar to go. He decides to answer in a polite way.

“You could have asked later.” He sighs “hm, 'welcome home' is a good bar. It's near to the building.”

Shiro smirks as a response and they continue their discussions. Keith proudly announces his sister is one of the contestants for the project. They have to pick two florists among a list of ten able to follow the plan. He shares his wish to see his sister work with him but he doesn't want to influence Shiro's decision and create a conflict of interest.

“To be honest” Shiro confides “Although your sister opened her shop two weeks ago, she was the only one to have morning glories in the town. She has already won.”

“Does this flower mean something important to you?” Keith replies with a twinge split between sorrowful and happiness.

“Very important.” Shiro simply affirms, displaying a soft expression.

This flower is able to bond anyone. Keith understands he shouldn't ask more.

 

He comes home early. The last two weeks after work he went to Pidge's shop but today he'd rather rest and stay alone. He takes a sit on his sofa with a book he bought few days ago but without realizing he falls asleep. He wakes up at 10pm, and he tells himself how dumb he is for sleeping before the bed time. Now he is fully awake, he won't be able to sleep for the night. He thinks about the man he met today, he is an expressive man thinking of a lot of businesses at the same time, and he is pretty calm. Keith enjoys this mood at his work since his last boss was more strict and directive. It only was a day but he noticed the easing of tension among the employees. He jumps off the sofa and grasps his jacket before leaving his apartment. He's wondering why he is doing that despite his clear idea: he is leading to welcome home.

 

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the bar chair, a ridiculous cocktail without alcohol glass in the hand, he reflects about his piteous day. He traveled town to town in order to find a kid untraceable twenty years older than they were the last time he saw him. And nowadays, he is unable to ask someone to go out to drink after work because he is absolutely alone in his new town. Mostly he found a man named Keith. It isn't trivial for him. Although he wears the same name of his little boy friend, that also means nothing. And he made a promise with himself to stop being obsessed with his past and pass it on. Keith showed himself stubborn, and Shiro admits it was cute. Keith is ready to protect anything or anyone if he has to. His indescribable eyes make him remember of the color eyes of the little boy he knew. But he'd rather to not remember, even though he wish to, he won't have the courage to require Keith's identity. Besides, he doesn't desire to appear as a weirdo, especially if he is not the boy, however, the worst would be if he is and doesn't care about their past. He won't do any first step. He takes a look to his watch and saw 10.20pm. _“Time to go home”_ he thinks. He stoop up from his chair and Keith joins his field of view. Surprised, he sits down again like he was going to stay.

“Two beers please.” Keith orders “new in the town, so, alone in a bar, right?”

“Pretty much.” Shiro guffaws his elbows leaning around his glass, he tucks his head in his shoulders by putting it down to face the vintage mirror covering the bar.

The barman serves the two beers, Keith slides one of them in Shiro's direction.

“For you, my treat.” Keith drinks a sip gripping his glass with a flexible wrist.

Shiro accepts the beer although he doesn't like to drink alcohol, he needs to seem polite with the only person he has talked to in real life since a week. They relate their travel around the country, with their families, and Shiro by his own later. He keeps himself to tell the reason for traveling. He only specifies he did because he wanted to live in a country he knew, which is true. Keith reveals he traveled thanks to his parents but he is not sure he would have done it on his own and he admires Shiro for that. Shiro feels his cheek reddens because of the alcohol steam mix and the attentive gaze of his new friend.

He has been adopted a year after the kid, whereas the whole orphanage thought he was too old and parents seekers couldn't get any interest in a child as old as he was. But a old couple adopted him. Before moving in this town, he obviously had friends he's still close to -in spite of the distance-. Of course, he worked in his skills field during years and finally stopped to look for the boy as he had promised even though he had no clue where to seek. After months he ceased his chase and ends up here.

His vision gets fuzzy, and the last souvenir inked in his head from that night is the shiny smile of his new friend.

 

* * *

 

Who is drunk with two beers in the world? Absolutely no one, except Shirogane Takashi. He watches the man at his side slumped half on his seat, half on the bar, his pinkish cheeks and a ridiculously sweet smile. Are they arrived at that cliché moment when the less drunk of the two escorts the another at his home? Keith is nice, but he won't do that.

“Can you drive me home?” Shiro requires, a hot hand on Keith's shoulder.

“Did you come with your car?”

Shiro nods like a child and stands up. Shiro is drunk but not enough to fall while walking. And Keith doesn't take the risk to drive when he drinks, even a beer, then, drive him home is not an option. Keith extends his palm waiting under Shiro's skeptical look.

“Your keys.” Keith impatiently said.

Keith assists Shiro in his journey until they attain the car. The night overhangs them, no clouds clog the half moon or the stars to be seen. Shiro points a black car out, far from extravagant because it would not fit with the owner, albeit as the proprietor, a soft elegance adorns it. Shiro starts getting in the car at the passenger side before being halted by Keith.

“Not here. Go to the back seat, and sleep.” Keith helps him to go and takes the seat Shiro was going to sit.

“What are you doing?” Shiro listens the orders and lies down on the back sit although he looks confused at Keith's behavior “Don't you drive me home, I can tell you the way.”

“I've drink too, I'm not gonna drive. I'll wait you to sleep and I'll go home, I will take the keys with me to be sure you won't drive.” He paused “Give me your phone.”

Shiro executes as soon as the instruction reaches his ears.

“I will enter my phone number, in case you need help. You will tomorrow when you will look for your keys.” Keith said. He quickly taps on the screen of the phone.

He turns his head to look at the man lying on the back seat. He mumbles incomprehensible words, he's probably falling asleep and Keith thinks this is the time for him to leave the car. He puts the phone on the armrest. Few of Shiro's words stand out: “I missed you so much.” Keith doesn't reflect and runs away from the car. Embarrassed. Even if he knows he is not recipient of this sentence.

 

At home, Keith texts his sister in order to tell her he will be late the next morning, but of course, she has been already aware of it, because he is always late. He realizes it is 3am when he sends his message, though she answers. He fells asleep very fast, he bets the beers he drunk are one of the reason why. Before sleeping, he put his alarm at 6am although he knew Shiro will call him before this hour.

As expected, Shiro wakes him up at 5.30am.

“Keith...” Shiro slowly and painfully speaks, as a man with a hangover would do, “I remember I was with you in the bar, and your number phone was in my contacts, then, I'm calling you, I... do you know where my keys are?”

“hmm” Keith stifles a laugh in his throat, thinking about the sweet reaction. “I have the keys, I thought it was better to not leave them to you, since you were drunk, I'll come.”

His body is heavy with the exhaustion, he hasn't slept much. He quickly showers and hurries to leave his home to join Shiro, he takes before leaving some biscuits stowed in his fridge. He eats few in the walk for his chief. He keeps himself to devour them all in order to give them to Shiro, he will surely need to eat after that long and uncomfortable night.

Keith is right, arrived, he notices Shiro's bloody eyes, he sees the lack of sleep on the man's face although his good looking isn't defeated.

“There are your keys” Keith throws the keys and adds “and some biscuits, I bet you're hungry.” Shiro nods and grabs both.

“You shouldn't leave me in a place like this, I could have been kidnapped.” Shiro winces in a smile.

“I hardly believe a big guy like you can be kidnapped.” Keith smirks, his arms cross, resting on the car, he watches Shiro nibbling the biscuits he gave him.

“I am your-” Shiro stops himself and sighs.

Keith lays his hand on the shoulder of Shiro before telling him “see you later, take a good shower.”

He leaves with the weird feeling to know this man deeper than he does. However, this ridiculous thought doesn't disappear when he reminds they meet the eve

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you okay, little?” Keith's mother asks when she sees Keith's gaze in the empty space.

“Ah, I'm fine mom.” He cuts a stem of a flower.

A month has passed since his meet with Shiro. Shiro chose Pidge as the florist in charge of the project. She showed her satisfaction by spending her time on it. Their mother took the lead of the flowers shop.

During the first two weeks, Keith has been able to get to know Shiro. He learnt Shiro takes the life like it comes in front of him. He's not a difficult man, although Keith noticed Shiro thinks a lot about unnecessary things. Shiro is patient and globally calm. Keith was surprised a morning when he saw Shiro getting upset because his dog drank the milk Shiro served for himself. Keith has thought Shiro is human after all and found him cute.

He went to Shiro's home, a Sunday to work on the project. Keith hasn't expected the garden to be as colorful as it was. The colors of the flowers ranged from blue to red passing by black iris. The garden's beauty replaced its narrowness. A Labrador dog pounced on him; his name was Slav, Shiro told him the dog was abandoned in the street, he couldn't resist, he couldn't let Slav alone on the road. The inside of the house was as small as the garden even though it was terribly well organized. Keith kept his eyes on the Shiro taking care of his dog and admitted it was a nice picture. Their concentration set the mood for the day, the project wasn't difficult but they needed to prepare the notifications for every florists who applied for the project, whatever it was a negative or a positive answer. Shiro chose three florists for the project and Pidge was one of them. The night fell quickly and their work didn't decrease. Shiro proposed Keith to sleep in his house to rest properly. Keith's heart pinched softly, he liked this feeling but a sensation of emptiness was present inside him. They ended in the leaving room talking about everything, Keith sat on the sofa, cowering his left leg toward his chest, his gaze in the wide. He swayed his right leg hitting the sofa. Shiro has a book in his hand, he was at the opposite of Keith. Keith talked about his years as a sportive man. He used to play basketball in high school and gave up at university. Shiro laughed at him and admitted he had an extra-curricular activity: a literature club. Keith guffawed immediately, it was almost impossible to stop him.

“Don't you feel alone in the town?” Shiro asked him.

“Not really, I'm independent, I moved a lot, so I'm used to live this way. However, sometimes, nostalgia hits me, and I come to think about someone I liked, I wish I could see them again. But, he surely forgot me. And you?” Keith answered sincerely.

“Aah, I see.” Shiro smiled sadly “I traveled a lot so... I like this life. But, I don't feel alone anymore.” Shiro looked at Keith filled with an under meaning that Keith hasn't understood at first.

 

Since then, Shiro has changed, he became more and more distant and Keith's humor went down progressively at the same time.

“Do you think about the orphanage time?” The mother asks.

“Sometimes.”

These days, Keith dreams every night about his kid friend and their fictitious meet as adults. He misses him more when his moral isn't at its best. And the distance Shiro puts between them doesn't help him to feel better. His current relationship with Shiro sums up as a coworker relationship, although at the beginning Keith hoped to be closer and a friend for Shiro. It's the first time Keith feels good with someone other than the little boy. In a part of his heart, he worries about it.

“You know, dear Keef, you can't continue the path of your life if you're stuck in the past. You deserve happiness.” His mom explains.

Keith knows she is right, he has to give up that promise. He doesn't fathom his obsession for his past. Keith walks to the back shop to look for stronger shears and hears the voice of his chief.

“Hello, I'm looking for Pidge.” Shiro inquires.

“Hi” The mother answers “I'm sorry, she's not here today, she's working outside, who are you?”

“Ah, I'm Shirogane Takashi, I'm at the head of the project she's working on and a coworker her brother.” He presents his hand to the woman.

“Aaah, you're the man, Pidge talked a lot about you, I'm Thacy, the mom.”

“I see, your children are really clever, you have to be proud.” Shiro tells in a smiling tone.

Keith stays behind the door, listening at the conversation, he doesn't want to interfere in it. He felt like a child listening at his parents talking about the Christmas presents.

“I am” she laughs “Pidge told me you were close with my son, he's down these days. I hope it doesn't affect his work.”

“Oh, is he? I haven't noticed.” Shiro turns his head like he wants to avoid Thacy's gaze.

“He is more shy than he appears. He doesn't talk that much of his problems, I guessed he spoke with you.” Thacy shrugs gracefully, “I count on you.”

Keith goes out the back shop with his shears in the palm, with an angry face.

“Mom, it's embarrassing, Shiro is just my chief.” Keith severely says.

Shiro opens his mouth, Keith detects he wants to declare something but changes his mind. Keith realizes that his words were harsh, not because they were insulting but because of the truth they revealed. Shiro is just the manager of his department, Keith knows him for a month they aren't close like he thought or hoped for. They spent time together as coworkers, they're not friend or anything else.

“Have you white camellia?” Shiro's demand makes the weighing atmosphere vanish at his first word.

“Yes.” Keith automatically walks until the flowers and takes the white blossom and breathes its smell, “how many?”

“Just one.”

Keith grips his shears to cut the bottom of the stem damaged. Keith wonders why Shiro likes white camellia, a lot of white camellia grows in his garden, it isn't necessary for him to buy flowers especially when you have tons of that species in your backyard. After morning glory, Shiro has to ask white camellia, Keith is confused. Keith masters the shears the wrong way and cut himself. He hauls his finger to his mouth in order to erase the blood flowing. Shiro steps to the desk of Keith.

“Are you fine?” Shiro spans his arm to reach Keith's but stops immediately, “you will survive.”

Keith raises his head and Shiro's cheeks becomes red, his finger in his mouth, he glares Shiro in the eyes. He hasn't perceived before how much intimidating Shiro can be, the man is really muscular and tall, and his serious eyes are able to make shiver anyone.

“I never said I won't survive for this.” Keith completes, he gives the blossom.

“Then” Shiro flings coins on the table and whispers “I will wait.”

Keith coughs, _'I will wait'_ , the meaning of that sentence is large. But before thinking deeply on the thing Shiro adds something.

“In the car, because if I don't take you, you'll be late for work.”

Keith starts laughing and prepares himself.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sighs, he drives to go to the office, Keith next to him. The past days he tried to avoid him because he felt himself getting too attached to his coworker. As Keith said sooner, they are only coworkers. This sentence resonates in his mind. He has to chill with what he assumes to be his feelings for the man. He also considers himself as a traitor of his past, he dishonored his promise, he is a coward, he can't forget everything because if he gives up on his past, he will repeat his mistakes all his life, like a coward. And Keith would never think about him the way he does for Keith. Keith told him he thought about someone in particular when he felt down, and Shiro isn't the one. Keith is similar to the little boy, the little Keith of his souvenirs. But different in a lot of other ways. Keith is more way grumpy than the kid, even if he remembers the kid pouted a lot.

“I'm sorry for sooner.” Keith apologizes “It was harsh.” Keith gazes out the window of the car, he clears his throat “I'm confused.”

“Do not worry.” Shiro grins and look at Keith quickly because he needs to be careful on the road, “we are and will stay coworkers, I'm your boss though. You are far way better than me at work.”

Shiro doesn't ask why Keith is confused. Keith is the first person Shiro has a crush on that fast. And he doesn't comprehend his own situation. He would like to take a break and leave as always. He would like to find that little boy and be free. The solution would be to leave the town once again, despite he promises himself to give up that boy and live his life, he would never feel free.

 

Shiro parks the car at the entry of the building and perceived Pidge further, Pidge is used to work to the office with them and the two other florists, Hunk and Lance. Pidge should have noticed their defeat faces, indeed, Keith and Shiro who usually talk (in spite of the fact Shiro is more distant these days, they usually talk about work), aren't talking.

“Something happens guys? A couple fight?” Pidge challenges with a sneaky face.

“Pidge, stop.” Keith advises, tired.

Shiro ignores them and goes in the building. “ _The day is going to be long_ ” Shiro thinks.

Everyone arrive and go in the conference room in the fourth stair. The work of the day consists to organize the plan of the flower park, which one of the three florists will care of which areas of the park with respect to the blossoms they can obtain as part of their shop and they can care of. The conference room is opened to the outside with windows showing the horizon of the city. Shiro is used to his environment and he's not as amazed as he was at the beginning, but he is still emotional when he sees a wonderful view.

Shiro stares at Keith explaining information to Hunk, one of the florists. Keith doesn't wear his ponytail as always, his hair is tousled and it demonstrates his concentration on the project. Nevertheless, he tries to keep his eyes away from him, though he can't help but watch Keith. This is the first time he sees Keith in a white shirt accompanied by a jacket suit, Shiro can hear himself grit his teeth. The purple eyes of his fellow glaring at Hunk and Lance, his bright smile destined to them make Shiro kinda jealous.

“You are so obvious.” Pidge floats, “You should talk to him, or whatever.”

“What?” Shiro tries to not understand what Pidge said.

“I mean, you're fond of my brother aren't you?” Pidge raises her eyes, “Even my mother texted me to say so. My brother is stuck in the past, I'd like him to live his life happily, without thinking about his past.”

“What did happen in the past?” Shiro inquires.

“I can't tell you, it's not my role, but please, help him.” Pidge smiles.

Shiro wants to help Keith, yet, he's not able to help himself.

“I need some days off.” He whispers.

Pidge hears him but doesn't argue more, she pats his back kindly.

 

* * *

 

Keith tries to call Shiro but he doesn't answer to his phone for the past three days. Keith usually takes work like a pretext to call or text him the week end for ridiculous questions like “Is the cut right or oblique for the plan of the park?” while they've already answered this question the eve. But there, Shiro didn't come to work the monday neither the tuesday. Pidge told him Shiro wanted some days off, but Keith thinks it's irresponsible to take days off in the middle of a project. But Pidge laughed at him and said he was dumb. Keith has to admit Shiro can missing some days the project can continue without him, the big part of it is set. The work lies now on the florists and the constructors delimiting the perimeter of the park in real life. Keith is confused with his feelings, ignoring what he should do or not. He wants to leave and look for that boy of the past, but more the days goes and more he wants to be closer to Shiro. He feels empty and full at the same time, he has never done anything in his life except waiting the day he will fill his promise. He figures out he has wasted a lot of years in his life, sometimes he thinks he is ready to give up, but he still has that bitterness crushing his heart each time he thinks of his past. Like his mother said, he's stuck in the past, he needs a hand to get out from this quicksand. He shouldn't have done this promise, the man the kid have become maybe forgot about this promise and live his life, he probably has kids.

Keith is on a bench, in front of the river of the town. The summer is suffocating and the grass surrounding him isn't moving in unison with the breeze of the night fresh air since the wind disappears with the season. The moon was at the top of the sky, he ignores how many time he stayed here. His eyes are closed listening at the calm water flowing, a white camellia intertwine in his fingers. He wonders if he should throw this blossom in the water and give up on everything, even the town. He can't help but show himself pathetic, his mother doesn't stop telling him how proud she is. How can she be proud of a pathetic kid as he is? Keith bashes his head against the backrest of the bench. The whistling of a barking reaches his ears. A dog he recognizes as soon as he sees it, it is Slav.

“Slav, what are you doing here?” He asks as if it will answer.

The dog runs around the bench jumping at the same time, Slav wishes undoubtedly to play with Keith. Keith is curious and he knows that if the dog is here, the master is not far from it. He stands up and the dog jumps on him excited and barks showing a way likely leading to his master. The flower still in his hand, he walks crushing the grass and smelling the fragrance of the bushes nearby. The dog runs faster and faster, Keith doesn't want to lose his sight so he runs, in turn, he feels like he's going to discover something important, but just Shiro will appear at the end. He imagines Shiro lounging on the ground, his arms behind his head, looking at the stars and thinking about life.

The picture he falls on is pretty similar, except Shiro is sat, he holds the stem of a blossom that Keith can't distinguish at first, the nose inside the petals, the eyes closed. Keith steps forward Shiro who hasn't noted his presence yet. The flower is a morning glory. A wave of memories hits him.

 

 

“ _Shiro! Shiro! Come to play with me.” The little Keith shouted._

“ _Keith, I'm playing with you.” Shiro laughs._

_Keith grabs Shiro's t-shirt, he doesn't want to see his friend play with anyone else than him. He is jealous of every children of the orphanage although all the kids appreciate each other. However, it is mutual, Shiro doesn't like when Keith is playing with other kids. The teachers think their relationship is poisonous and tell them every day but they continue to stay together more each day. They are innocent kids, Shiro who understands more easily than his little fellow doesn't like the way of thinking of the teacher. And Shiro tells Keith about it each time teachers wear a derogatory gaze toward Keith or Shiro. Shiro keeps to pat Keith's head._

“ _I'll always think of you, and I'll always be with you. Even if it's not physically, I'll be with you in your heart.”_

 

Keith finally remembers the kid's name. Shiro. Henceforth everything is clear in his head, his attachment from the beginning, the feeling to know him even if they just met. His heartbeat going faster when he watches Shiro sits on the ground. He is the man he has waited his all life. He finally can stop waiting, he finds him. He kept his promise, his heart lightens. He accomplished his biggest wish. The one he waited for was close and far away at the same time. He couldn't have realized, blinded by his fuzzy memory and by the fear to move forward on the way of his life. His cheeks are humidified by the tears rolling on them. A grimace emerges on his face and some noises go out from his mouth and Shiro spins and stands up directly. 

“Keith...? What are you...?” Shiro heads to Keith without ends his sentence.

Keith uses his palm to cover his mouth, the same hand carrying the blossom. Shiro opens his eyes wide, Keith assumes he understand.

“Shiro... I am...” a sob stops Keith to say more.

Shiro pounces on him the arms largely open, ready to hug. Keith walks shyly in his arms.

“We meet again Keith, I still have the flower you gave me.” He looks at Keith erasing with his thumb some tears below Keith's right eyes, the left arm of Shiro tightens Keith's waist against him, so strong, he displays his hope to not lose him again. “I always thought of you, I was always with you. Even if it wasn't physically, I was with you in your heart. Now I'm here. And I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the final part, I hope you liked it :)  
> (Sorry for my poor english, english isn't my first language so I think there are mistakes).


End file.
